


W同人－翔菲：Need-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 2





	W同人－翔菲：Need-时生总是来晚一步

W同人－翔菲：Need-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_65c7729)

[ 60](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_65c7729)

### [W同人－翔菲：Need](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_65c7729)

“你知道安乐椅侦探吗？”合上书的菲利普突然搬出了个话题。  
“我当然知道，《角落里的老人》就是最初的代表也是身为侦探不容错过的作品。”翔太郎很自然的接话，那是他们打发日常偶尔会有时小对话。  
“那么我就是安乐椅侦探。”  
“嗯…这你以前说过。不过的确如此。”提到的那次是在香澄大小姐那个案件时，那时候翔太郎重感冒，所以菲利普出了家门代接了案子。  
“翔太郎负责行动，我负责头脑。”  
“喂喂，我也负责了头脑好吗。”翔太郎没有停止老式打字机，依旧是罗马音日记。他低着头三心二意，有一搭没一搭的回应，却不往反驳立场。  
“………”菲利普突然低头思索起来，手指下意识碰触唇边。  
“怎么了？”看搭档不对劲，翔太郎停止打字太起头。  
“不。我只是觉得，按照我的说法，我虽然可以用单独的称呼定义，但是我也不能用分别两个人来定义我们两个。”  
“怎么说？”  
“一个负责行动，一个负责头脑。合起来才是一个侦探，所以我们密不可分。”  
“说的有道理。但是菲利普，我不是说我也负责头脑了吗？！我可是现在事务所当家侦探啊。”翔太郎声音提高反驳，皱起来的眉毛和平日被所长逗嘴惹到时一模一样。  
“说起来，福尔摩斯就有多样才能，其他侦探作品里也如此。医药学，法学，心理学，艺术鉴赏等等。”菲利普一遍踱步，一边望着半空随着思绪点动着手指，他的习惯。  
“我从大叔那里也学了不少，而且我平日也没闲着。”  
“我看的出来，搭档。但是，你还是需要我。”菲利普很认真，也很诚意。  
“我的确比不过你，搭档。你是世界最棒的头脑。虽然缺乏常识。”最后一句翔太郎开玩笑的耸肩，但前面没句他都是认真好好回答的。  
“不要用这个取笑我，我在学习弥补。”脱不开稚气的脸突然有点小狗样子。  
“的确，你现在已经学到了大部分。”  
“除了从图书馆学习，这也是托你的福，翔太郎。”  
“嘿嘿，需要我了吧？”  
“需要哦。因为——”  
“因为我们密不可分。”翔太郎接了话，这让菲利普很满意也很享受的笑起来。  
“我承认我需要你，你是最棒的搭档和独一无二的头脑！世界上遇到Dopant的事件，侦探界也只有我们这对侦探能解决了。”翔太郎自豪的挑了挑眉毛，手下意识调整了系的一丝不苟得领带。即使休假日在家里，他也穿着衬衫马甲系着精心搭色的领带。  
“这样讲还是能验证我的话。”菲利普想到什么眼前一亮。  
“哦？”  
“常识上我需要你、案件里你需要我。我们的互补让我们密不可分，不是和刚才结论一样吗？”  
“哈哈哈，笨蛋，我早就知道了好吗。”侦探先生发出爽朗笑声。  
“搭档啊，我们从最初在一起的时候不就是为此而有了默契的吗？”翔太郎走过来笑着说。  
“说的也是，被翔太郎抢先…没想到还有这一天。”  
“因为这可是从日常看出来的，我的主场。偶尔也需要我提醒吗！”  
“好好好…我知道了。你也可靠起来了。”菲利普苦笑道，不过没有不甘。  
“多嘴。”翔太郎赌气一样，抬手用食指惩罚性的刮了一下搭档的鼻梁。  
结束话题后，他走回了打字机前继续自己的日记。只有菲利普留在客厅里，鼻子被刮得痒痒的。满是宠爱。  
I need you。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)

评论

热度(60)

    1. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://guhanyan067.lofter.com/) [顾寒言](http://guhanyan067.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) [狼谷 凜](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) [狼谷 凜](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) [沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) [yuki1221](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://maojun0970.lofter.com/) [狸花猫的尾巴](http://maojun0970.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://shishang214.lofter.com/) [有个脑洞谁来接](http://shishang214.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) [尼糯米呀](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://5555204.lofter.com/) [栀子花ゝ](http://5555204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://nifeng5594564150.lofter.com/) [レン](http://nifeng5594564150.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://xiyang018.lofter.com/) [夕阳](http://xiyang018.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) [红豆花开君归否](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) [百里青长](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) [百里青长](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    26. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://moshanghuakaihuaweikai.lofter.com/) [(๑• . •๑)](http://moshanghuakaihuaweikai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://salingna.lofter.com/) [深町之氏](http://salingna.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    29. [](http://lingjiejiangjun.lofter.com/) [灵界将军⭕](http://lingjiejiangjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) [Hanaの泪](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) [坠天](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://nanshankk.lofter.com/) [白手套儿](http://nanshankk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://akun3271.lofter.com/) [荒诞吐司](http://akun3271.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) [主页名字还没想好](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) [菅田yuki](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) [爱吃砂糖的听听](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://3246094646.lofter.com/) [Def.](http://3246094646.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) [邹邹Katelen_](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://sky112.lofter.com/) [南鹤梦](http://sky112.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    43. [](http://yukiyip0234.lofter.com/) [素晴らしき世界](http://yukiyip0234.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) [犀牛比较胖](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) [笑对阴天](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://29-22.lofter.com/) [小阿雅涵](http://29-22.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    47. [](http://29-22.lofter.com/) [小阿雅涵](http://29-22.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://218aibamasaki.lofter.com/) [kakira](http://218aibamasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://funnyoyo8844.lofter.com/) [嵐∞hsj](http://funnyoyo8844.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://qitiancangmang.lofter.com/) [雪楓戀](http://qitiancangmang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_65c3888)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_662162d)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
